The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) management in wireless local area network signaling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (i.e., a network operating according to an IEEE 802.11 series standard) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
Some wireless devices may communicate using high efficiency transmissions. The structure of these high efficiency transmissions, such as the sequence of bits of various high efficiency radio frame fields, may affect various attributes of the transmissions. So high efficiency transmissions made using frame structures or signaling fields designed according to earlier versions of wireless communications standards may result in inefficiencies within a WLAN.